Baby, Where Are You Now?
by Breakdown Pessimist
Summary: Can being in love with the world's biggest rockstar, really be worth it? Or is it just a killer, literally?


Erica's POV:

"I can't believe this… I really can't." she muttered to herself as she pushed through the crowd in the cinema. She had come early to see _Eclipse _at midnight with her friend Cara, but didn't expect there to be hundreds of people. The fifteen year old girls struggled through the masses, with large icees in hand, to find seats. After looking through 5 different theaters, they finally found one that only had about 5 people in it so far. They found an empty row in the very back and sat down, chatting excitedly about the movie.

Around 11, people had really started to fill the room. There were only 3 seats left next to Erica, one next to Cara, and an empty row in the very front. The atmosphere was crowded and loud, full of anticipation. There were those Twi-hard freaks with their 'Team Jacob' or 'Team Edward' shirts and vampire makeup. Then there were the groups of guys who were already screaming and booing. Then there were the people like Erica and Cara, simple Twilight likers, dressed normally, just on a late night adventure with friends.

Suddenly, Cara started laughing quietly and Erica looked at her oddly.

"There's 2 people over there running towards those seats next to you, then another group of 3 behind them, and they're all racing for the seats." Cara giggled.

Erica looked towards the individuals, and noticed that the first 2 looked normal and simple, teenage guys. While the group of 3 were decked out in Twilight gear, all around their mid 40's, and one of the men was even trying to crawl over seats to get past the boys in the aisle. Erica smiled and silently rooted for the younger guys to get the seats.

When the boys sat down next to Erica, they definitely caught her attention. They were both wearing hoodies, one purple and one blue, and grey skinny jeans. The one in the purple wore black Ray Bans over his eyes with mid-length side swept light brown hair. The one in the blue wore simple Aviators and his hair was short and curly, barely noticeable under the hood. As 'Ray Ban' sat next to Erica, she noticed he smelt faintly of Axe, very nice.

"Excited about the movie?" the soft words interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at the boy startled. He smiled a very bright and beautiful smile.

"Kind of. But I am not one those crazed fans. Are you excited?" Erica smiled back at the boy.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I am so excited. Jacob is just so darn sexy, but Edward is so romantic. Riley must be my choice though, evil and gorgeous." he mused sarcastically. They laughed until their stomachs hurt. 'Aviator' and Cara smiled but looked shocked and confused.

"So can you even see through those glasses?" Erica smiled, finally the laughing subsided.

"Not really…," he glanced to his blue hooded buddy who shrugged.

'I wonder why he looked to him…' Erica thought.

The purple hooded boy that she definitely decided made coming to _Eclipse _worth it, reached up and pulled away his sunglasses.

Erica looked at him with her mouth wide open, astonished. The boy who sat next to her in the back of the dimmed theater, was none other than Justin Bieber.

"Why are you here?" she managed to whisper.

"We were in town and we decided to catch the movie of the year." he smiled. The boy next to Justin removed his glasses to reveal his friend Ryan.

"That's cool… Sorry I am just surprised that you're here. I'm not an obsessed fan or anything, I mean I am a fan… But I won't blow your cover. Sorry I am rambling." she giggled nervously.

'Justin Bieber? Oh my Lord… I am talking to Justin Bieber!' she thought frantically.

"It's okay. I love my fans. And you are beautiful enough to make up for the rambling." he smiled and winked. She giggled and turned to Cara. Cara wasn't particularly into Justin's music, and she didn't think he was gorgeous, so she wasn't thrilled beyond explanation. She smiled and introduced herself to the boys, then turned back to her cell phone.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Erica Evans." she giggled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Erica. I'm Justin." they laughed and started a conversation.

When the movie started, they sat back quietly but she noticed he looked at her several times. She also noticed that at sad parts, his eyes got a bit watery, which made her smile.

Once the movie ended, she sighed on the inside. She knew it was time to leave him and she may never see him again. The guys put their hoods back up and put their glasses back on then Cara, Erica, Justin and Ryan all walked out front together.

"My mom is here. She's right over there." Cara said to Erica. Erica immediately looked to Justin who looked kind of sad as well.

"Hey I will meet you in the car okay?" Ryan and Cara said simultaneously, then each walked the separate ways to the separate vehicles.

"I wish we didn't have to go. I've had a really good time meeting you 'Double E', and I'd like to see you again." Justin smiled and took her hand.

"I had a good time too JB." she blushed.

"Let me see your phone." he stuck his other hand out, took the phone, and put his number into her contacts. She looked at the new contact named Justin and smiled up at him.

"I better go." she sighed when she noticed Cara's mom looking impatiently out the window.

"Okay. Call me tomorrow, I'll be in town for a few days." he smiled and wrapped her in a warm hug. He then walked away to his black car, looking back at her a few times with that bright smile, before leaving. She couldn't make her heart stop thumping rapidly, and the butterflies in her stomach were going insane.


End file.
